musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Run-D.M.C.
Run–D.M.C. was an American hip hop group from Hollis, Queens, New York, founded in 1981 by Joseph Simmons, Darryl McDaniels, and Jam Master Jay. The group is widely acknowledged as one of the most influential acts in the history of hip hop culture. Run–D.M.C. was one of the best-known hip hop acts in the 1980s who, along with LL Cool J, The Beastie Boys, and Public Enemy, signified the advent of the new school of hip hop music. They were the first group in the genre to have a gold album (Run–D.M.C., 1984) and be nominated for a Grammy Award. They were the first to earn a platinum record (King of Rocft nigger, the first to earn a multiplatinum certification (Raising Hell, 1986) the first to have videos on MTV, the first to appear on American Bandstand and the cover of Rolling Stone. Run–D.M.C. was the only hip hop act to perform at Live Aid in 1985. The group was among the first to highlight the importance of the MC and DJ relationship."The 50 albums that changed music", No. 40: Run D.M.C.: Run D.M.C. (1984), The Observer, 16 July 2006. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked them number 48 in their list of the greatest musical artists of all time. In 2007, Run–D.M.C. was named "The Greatest Hip Hop Group of All Time" by MTV.com and "Greatest Hip Hop Artist of All Time" by VH1. On April 4, 2009, rapper Eminem inducted them into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. In doing so, Run–D.M.C. became only the second hip hop group in history to be inducted, after Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. Label(s) * Profile Genre(s) * Rap * Hip-Hop * Old School RIYL * Grandmaster Flash * Bloodhound Gang * Kurtis Blow * The Fat Boys Band Members * Run * D.M.C. * Jam Master Jay Includes Members of Band Biography Run-D.M.C. was one of the first rap groups to become popular among the mainstream. They were especially known for their look, which featured fedoras and Adidas track suits and shoes. Their biggest single was the collaboration with Aerosmith, "Walk This Way", though they had many other successful singles. They had many successes and are known for having many firsts, including the first rap act to have a gold record, the first rap act to appear on Rolling Stone magazine, the first to go platinum and multi-platinum, the first to rely only on electronic beats and many other claims to fame. At around 1999, Run wanted to record a new album but DMC just wanted to continue touring. Most of Crown Royal was recorded behind DMC's back, which is the reason he only appears on one track, and may also be the reason Crown Royal is Run DMC's most disappointing album. In 2002, Run DMC were starting to make a new album to celebrate their 20th anniversary but Jam Master Jay was shot and killed in the studio and Run DMC announced their retirement. Discography Albums * Run-D.M.C. * King Of Rock * Raising Hell * Tougher Than Leather * Back From Hell * Down With The King * Crown Royal * Greatest Hits * Best Of * Ultimate Run-D.M.C. EPs Singles Appears On Compilations Soundtracks * The Beavis And Butt-Head Experience Mix CDs * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Xmas Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists Category:Musical groups established in 1981 Category:Musical groups from New York Category:Hip hop groups Category:Arista Records artists Category:BMG artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Musical trios Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2002